Born of Hope
by Jinxypoo
Summary: This story is based off a story on here called Yukimaru. When Jiraiya returns to the leaf village with Naruto, he soon finds himself having to find Orochimaru so that he can see his son who's now in a coma. Yaoi MaleXmale. OcXoc, OroXJira.
1. Prologe

Authors note: Ok, this story is based on Yukimaru by Escaped from the Twilight Zone

**Authors note: Ok, this story is based on Yukimaru by Escaped from the Twilight Zone. Please R&R. **

**Thank you; **

**Jinx Yokoshima. **

It was raining outside, the pitter patter echoing on the windows and roof of a house deep within Kanoha. It was small, only one bedroom, neat and orderly. It had to be, the person living in it was blind.

Yuki was a simple person, he didn't like to bother with other people and he hated to be in crowds, that's why he wasn't at the hokage's funeral. The crowd would have been terrible for him, let alone the sad feeling of loosing the man who had been like a father to him, that and the rain really disoriented him. He sat on a chair in his living room, wearing the all black attire the rest of the village was and his forehead pressed to the cool surface of the glass, clouded gold eyes half closed.

He had paper like skin, so pale and smooth, with no marks on it, apart from the small scars around his eyes. His hair was black with white roots, natural too, his bangs were long, coming down over his face, but the back had to be kept short seeing as it flicked up wildly. He was tall, pushing about 5' 11" and his build was lean yet muscled at the same time, it coming from the ninja training he had gone through.

Yuki was used for special missions for the ANBU black ops, his blindness allowing his other scenes to be heightened and enhanced. He was often used on tracking missions along side his partner Kai, who had very good eye sight and was fast. The two were good together and Yuki found himself thinking of Kai with his free time.

Kai was….Kai was mystery to him, this tall man with long hair and a strong body, his voice deep, commanding, yet emotionless. He had felt his face and from what he could tell, Kai was very hansom, thinking about that made him blush, but he'd never admit it to the man.

Sighing ran his fingers through his hair. Sarutobi-san had been like a father to him because he had never known his parents. He had asked the old man what happened to them and he had told him that they had died on a mission when he was young.

Everyone in the village had good memories of the man, but Yuki couldn't help thinking that he was keeping something from him, something important, but he knew the man has understood his world of sightlessness just a little better then most; the world of feel and sound, of taste and smell that was unclouded by sight.

Letting silent tears fall, Yuki lightly hit his head off the window. He hated feeling helpless like this, having the world change on him so suddenly. It was just too cruel, too heartless, to cold, but things were often like that in the world.

Hearing a knock at his front door, he sighed, "Come in!" He yelled, wiping his tears away. After hearing foot steps get closer, a voice spoke.

"Yuki, a letter was left to you by the hokage." The deep monotone voice of Kai said and Yuki blinked.

"Do you have it with you?" He asked.

"Yes. Would you like me to read it?" Kai asked, pulling the letter from the pockets of his shirt.

"Yes."

"Dear Yukimaru,

If this is being read to you, I am dead now and I should have told you what is on this letter long ago.

I think often, back on what I had done to you and your parents, wondering what would have happened if I didn't take you away from your mother. You were the result of an experiment, your mother being male. He wanted a family with the man he loved and he did what he could to get there. His experiments on others where un-humane and the experiment he did on himself to make you was unnatural, or so I thought.

I took you away from him, thinking that you being raised by him would only lead to heart ache and pain. Also for the reason that I did not think he could handle a child.

I remember the night you were born so well. It was cold out and your father had come to my door step panicking. Your mother was dying because he was having you, losing too much blood and he needed me.

I cut you out of your mother and took you away from your family that night and each day I wonder if that was the right thing? Would things of gone differently? Would it have been for the better?

Your mother left the village not long after, betraying all of us to gain power and immortality; maybe I drove him over the edge.

Your parents, if they could see you now, both I know would be proud of who you are, both Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had given birth to you and I am sure you've herd stories of both of them seeing as they are Sanin.

I am sure that Orochimaru has probably killed me and no doubt you are angry at him, but do not blame him, I deserved to die at his hands and I hope I died protecting this village. It's the least I could do.

I'll never be able to atone for what I did, but I hope in someway you can forgive me.

Sarutobi."

Yuki's eyes were wide, hands shaking as he took it all in, tears falling like rain. He was angry, upset, frustrated all at the same time.

"How could he? HOW COULD HE!?" Yuki yelled, kicking the table in front of him over, "Why? Why didn't he tell me…?" He sobbed, burying in face in his hands. Kai put the letter up and walked over to Yuki, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, letting him sob on his shoulder. They stayed like that for along time, until the rain stopped and Yuki's tears along with it.

"He lied to me." The blind man muttered, clinging to Kai's shirt.

"I think he was scared of losing you. He'd often talk about you like a son."

"I know which makes it ever crueler to be lied to by someone like him." Yuki's words had stung, but they were so true. Holding onto him Kai, kissed his forehead, his voice portraying emotion for the first time to Yuki.

"It was a cruel act, it's unforgivable to take a child from his mother, but will you let this take you down today or will you look on to tomorrow?" Kai asked, anger and sadness under his words.

Yuki thought for a moment, chewing his lip, "I must move forwards Kai, it's the only thing I can do right now. Maybe one day I'll meet them, don't you think?"

"I think so." Kai nodded and smiled, a hand running through Yuki's hair, "Always have hope, that is what you born from."

"What do you mean?"

"I think your mother had always wanted a family with your father and when he did what he did to make you, I think he always hoped you would be happy and the light of his life." Kai said, voice back to its normal monotone.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Yuki said, smiling sweetly, his misty gold eyes glittering in the sun light that came in through the window.

Looking down at him Kai ran his fingers across Yuki's jaw line, gazing at his dazzling eyes.

"Stunning."

Yuki didn't know one word could make him blush, or that he could be so sensitive to touch as he felt Kai's fingers on his face, sending shivers down his spine. Before he knew it, they were crushing their lips together as if to somehow melt together in someway.

They made love, the light turned off, both engulfed by a world of only feeling, sounds, taste, and smell, Yuki's world. Sweet words were uttered, desperate moans echoed and soft touches were felt as two men melted into one another.

They lied awake for along time, holding one another in the dark.

"If finding your parents is what you want to do Yuki, I will be by your side, always." Kai whispered in his ear, squeezing his hand.

"Someday, but not today. Kanoha needs rebuilding and we have to help." Yuki whispered back, kissing his new lover, "Now, it's time we sleep."

"I agree." Kai nodded, pulling Yuki into his arms and the two fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 1

Tsunade was never a mother, never had a child of her own before, but that night, when the rain was falling and the feeling of dread filled the air, a new born baby was places in her lap by none other then the 3rd hokage himself

Tsunade was never a mother, never had a child of her own before, but that night, when the rain was falling and the feeling of dread filled the air, a new born baby was places in her lap by none other then the 3rd hokage himself. The child was well beautiful, snow white hair that was starting to show black at the tips and roots, skin like snow and eyes a molten gold. She remembered that night for the rest of her life and the small child called Yukimaru.

It was around about 3am, out side a storm raging when loud thundering knocks were herd at her door. Groaning, Tsunade pulled herself from her bed, fighting off sleep as she trudged to her door, ready to kill the person who decided to disturb her sleep. Upon opening the door she was met with her old sensei with a crying bundle in his arms, holding an umbrella up to keep them both dry.

"Please Tsunade, help me." He begged, looking so feeble and weak as he stood there in the rain with a crying child.

"What the hell…" Tsunade muttered, letting him in out of the rain, holding her night gown around herself to hide the night dress she wore.

"Please, I am begging you, look after this child." He said, holding out the crying child.  
"Whose child is this? What is going on?" Tsunade asked, taking the crying baby, rocking him slowly like her mother did with her little brother.

"His name is Yukimaru. You may want to sit down for this one." Sarutobi muttered, Yukimaru's cries dying down as he started to fall asleep in Tsunade's arms. Tsunade took a seat as Sarutobi told him what had happened that night, about Orochimaru, Jiraiya and the birth of Yukimaru.

She took this all in, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms, "Sarutobi, why did you take him away from Orochimaru? Why?"

"It was all I could think of doing. It's not meant to be alive! It's not natural." He said all this shaking, fear shining in his eyes.

"Do you know how terrible you sound? Why didn't you just kill him?"

"I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Tsunade sighed, thinking things over for quite awhile and then looked at her sensei once more, "I'll take care of him."

"Thank you."

Over the next five years, she watched Yukimaru grow, his curiosity about the world fueling his desire to learn about everything around him, Tsunade doing her best to answer his many questions, but she also found herself being amazed how he saw the world.

It was summer time; they were out in the fields as she collected herbs and flowers for medical remedies when Yuki decided to ask about the names of the plants and what they were for.

"Auntie, doesn't it hurt?" He asked, watching her snip off some leaves from a plant with trimmers.

"What hurts?" She asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"The flower, doesn't it hurt when you cut the leaves off it?"

"Oh! Eheheh, Yuki, flowers don't feel pain." Tsunade laughed, shaking her head.

"But Grandpa Sarutobi said that flowers grow, eat and breathe. He said they were alive just like we where, but they just a different way of living. So if flowers are alive, they can feel pain, right?"

Once again Yuki had taken her a step back and made her think about it.

"You know, I've never thought about it like that." She said looking at the plant she took the leaves from, "Some flowers and Plants have things in their leaves and roots that help people, but also people have something that help plants too."

"What's that?" Yukimaru asked, looking up at her in wonder.

"Well…When I person passes away, remember when I said their souls pass away from their bodies? Well the bodies are left behind. A person's body will turn into soil and become food for plants while our souls go on to the next life."

She almost laughed at the cute awe stuck look on Yuki's face.

"Really? That is so cool!" He said, almost jumping around.

"Yes. In someway, we always give and take." She told him, tapping his nose, "Remember that."

She treasured moments like that with the boy that had become a son to her over the years. Innocence like his where rare in the world they lived in. Moments like that where something to hold on to, but they would soon be brought to a halt.

Yuki had turned 5 a week ago and Tsunade had given him the same necklace she gave to her brother and Dan, both having died soon after, but she hoped that maybe he would change the fate of the necklace, but it did not. A fire had started in Tsunade's house, flames lighting up the night.

She ran through the burning building, cloth over her mouth as she yelled out Yuki's name.

"YUKI! YUKIMARU!!"  
"Auntie! Auntie where are you!?"

She saw him standing down the hall, stepping out his room with a blanket over himself, shielding his eyes from the smoke.

"Over here!" She yelled, running to him, but then herd a creaking sound. Yuki looked behind him, the creaking coming from the window, cracks forming in the glass as it started to over heat and then shattered, fragments getting in his eyes and cutting them up. Tsunade gasped, seeing blood coming from his eyes as he held his face.

She couldn't quite figure out what had happened after that and when she came to, she was in the hospital; doctors telling her that Yuki would be blind for life.

Tsunade stood over Yuki as he slept in a hospital bed, bandages covering his damaged eyes. She took the necklace from the sleeping boy, tears in her brown eyes. She would not let him die like Dan and her brother did.

She left Kanoha that night and Yukimaru was left in the hands of foster parents.

She would not see him again until after the death of the third hokage.

Their reunion was nothing amazing, he just had helped her carry a few papers to her office, talked over dinner and caught up on times and she told him the story of how he came to her door.

Life moved on, Tsunade started to train Sakura while Naruto left with Jiraiya for training. Things changed, grew and then they were all together again when Naruto and Jiraiya returned. For the few days Naruto was home, things seemed normal again, the missing piece that had been missing was back, but he was off again to save Gaara with Sakura and Kakashi.

She watched them vanish into the distance with Jiraiya and Iruka, smiling happily, glad to have almost all the people she cared for back home safe, but this moment of happiness was about to be broken.

Jiraiya sighed, leaning on the village gate wall, wondering if Naruto was going to heed his warning, but he could only hope. His mind was somewhere else now, thinking of Orochimaru and the night they spent together a week before he returned to the village with Naruto, wondering if there way hope for the two, but also wondering about his lost child; his son whom he did not even get to hold.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts as running foot steps were herd and a sharp intake of breath from Tsunade. He looked up to see a man with long brown hair, tall, maybe the same height as himself, with dark skin and brown eyes, in his arms a pale man, both in ANBU uniform but mask's long forgotten. As he got closer, Jiraiya started to shake as he saw the pale man in his arms, blood matted into white and black hair, dried onto snow white skin and half opened clouded gold eyes looking up at the sky, dazed and unfocused. Memories flashed before his eyes of the night, rain falling outside, the blood, screams, crying and the small child that was held in his sensei's arms.

"Yukimaru!" Tsunade yelled, running to them, tears in her eyes, the amount of blood that was coming from Yuki scary. Jiraiya didn't know what to do; he was in too much shock to do anything as Iruka ran to help Tsunade, who was looking at the wounds on Yukimaru.

"Yuki! Yuki, can you hear me? You've got to stay with us! The blow to the back of your head is really bad and you can't go to sleep." Tsunade said loudly, trying to keep Yuki awake and with them as she started to stop the bleeding from his head.

"I d-d-don't think I can." He muttered, voice no more then a whisper, "Sorry." He soon slipped into darkness.

"Damn it! Yuki stay awake!" She yelled, but it was too late. "Iruka, get me medical ninja's now!" She yelled and he was off.

Jiraiya stood outside of Yuki's hospital room, Tsunade standing beside him and telling him everything that had happened and how Yukimaru was laying on the bed in front of him.

"Jiraiya, he's in a comma, the hit he took to the head was really bad. I don't know when he'll wake up, if ever." She whispered to him as he looked down at the floor.

"Tsunade…I need to get Orochimaru here to see him."

"What?"

"Listen to me, he needs to see Yukimaru! Please Tsunade; let me do this, please?" Jiraiya begged, looking down at her. She sighed, pain showing in her eyes and she nodded.

"Ok. Bring him back."

Jiraiya pulled her into a hug and then walked into the room Yuki was in.

Yuki lay on a bed of white sheets, bandages around his head, arms, chest and neck, burses dark agents his pale skin and Kai's hand in his own hand, the tall man fast asleep in a chair beside the bed. Jiraiya leaned over Yukimaru, gently touching his face.

"Yuki, you don't know who I am, but I am your father, Jiraiya. You hold on, ok? I'll be back, I promise, but I've got to find your mother. Don't you dare die, ok? We lost you once; we don't need to loose you again." He whispered, kissing Yuki's forehead, thumb rubbing the scars on his eye lid before pulling away, tears in Jiraiya's eyes and he left the room, ready to find Orochimaru and bring him back to see their son.


	3. Author's note sorry

Authors note.

I am feeling very bad for this but I do not know how to end this story. I do however had in my mind a alturnitive version which I will be starting. I know this is mean, but I will be discontinuing this story and you may flame my ass if you whish.

I am sorry, but I will be working on a anouth version of this story and I'll try and get it up when I can.


End file.
